A personal computer will often include a keyboard and a base. The keyboard may be attached to the base with screws. A screwdriver or similar tool may be required to fasten or unfasten the screws when the keyboard is assembled or disassembled. The processes of assembling or disassembling the keyboard may be laborious and time-consuming.